<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pākinikini (to ache) by kyber-erso (aoraki)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483598">Pākinikini (to ache)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoraki/pseuds/kyber-erso'>kyber-erso (aoraki)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keep me Warm [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Porn, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoraki/pseuds/kyber-erso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dehydrated and alone at sea, Obi-Wan shares an impossible, passionate encounter with his late master.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keep me Warm [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pākinikini (to ache)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan rested against the lip of the boat, fingertips trailing in the sea water as it parted smoothly around stained wood. Ripples danced, echoing into the dark. Thirst was a steady burn in the back of his throat. </p><p>The glittering map of the stars above had become washed out in the wake of the full moon, leaving him directionless. Purpose was waiting for him in the sunlight of the distant morning. He would not sleep. </p><p>The air grew heavier with a whispered promise of incoming rain. He glanced up at the change, heart jolting at the possibility of relief. </p><p>It was not rain. It was his <em>master</em>.</p><p>He sat cross legged on the hull, face upturned, eyes closed against the moonlight. The man was manipulating the ocean currents to ease their way, seeming intent on a direction that was lost to Obi-Wan. To achieve such a feat must have taken an enormous amount of energy, though Qui-Gon did not look to be exerting himself. If Obi-Wan wasn't force sensitive, he would've mistaken the man for sleeping. </p><p>His hair, unwashed, was heavy with oils and gritted salt. It caught the breeze as they glided along, tangling as trailed away from the wall of the man's wide shoulders. His beard had grown unkempt - more so than was usual for the infamous maverick. In the glow of the moon he looked wild, ethereal. Impossible.</p><p>Something within the young knight yearned at the sight. He was inexplicably drawn to the man, somehow finding the energy to approach him.</p><p>Obi-Wan smoothed a hand down Qui-Gon's hair, between the bend of his shoulder blades, following the broad curve of his spine. The woolen clad muscles of Qui-Gon's back jumped under his touch. He was warm. Idly, Obi-Wan began to tame the auburn locks, nimble fingers working to form it into a braid. </p><p>The master's presence was strong with musk, accented with a strange note of sharp ozone. It didn't bother Obi-Wan as much as it should have. Perhaps he found it reassuring - a validation that was not completely alone out here on the vast sea. </p><p>Obi-Wan had not realised that his master had begun watching him. </p><p>Qui-Gon shifted, his touch trailing along the length of Obi-Wan's collarbone, gathering the precious sweat that lingered there. The master was so alive in the force, ablaze, almost blinding. Obi-Wan's blood electrified under his attention. </p><p>Qui-Gon's hand moved to caress the side of his neck, echoing the brush of his absent padawan braid. The man's eyes held a quality of soft mourning. Like he was already so far away. </p><p>"Don't look at me like that," the knight whispered, hands suddenly framing the wildness of the master's face. Obi-Wan could not understand the desperation that crawled up his throat to war with his need, but at that moment he did not care. The truth wasn't real. "<em>Please</em>, don't." </p><p>The master's calloused palm was smooth against the scratch of the knight's newfound beard, thumb stroking the sensitive skin under his eye. Obi-Wan's breath caught. He felt to be on the edge of a great precipice. </p><p>Qui-Gon captured the knight's mouth with his, the sheer intensity of it shocking Obi-Wan into brief stillness. The master's lips were dry like his own, but soft, yielding, rich with the taste of each other. Obi-Wan melted into him with a low sound. </p><p>There was truly no one around. It was as if they were in a galaxy of their own, eclipsing right and wrong - this world and the next.</p><p>Emboldened by their solitude, the knight's confidence seemed to flare. He pressed against the larger man's shoulders until he conceded, settling back against the bow of the boat, allowing the younger man to straddle him. </p><p>There seemed to not be enough air between them, not enough <em>time</em>, though that seemed to be all he had. The master wasn't gentle with him, nor was the knight in return. </p><p>Obi-Wan couldn't explain the tide of complicated emotion he felt towards the man - how he wanted to claim him ferociously one moment, then weep against him in the next. </p><p>He lost himself with his hands buried in Qui-Gon's hair, grip undoing the precise braid as he gasped his release against the larger man's stomach, revelling in the master's returning shudder. Grief tasted of iron on his tongue. </p><p>He woke in the dawn to the sound of the surf digging the boat into sand. His robe was draped around himself, limbs tucked close to his chest. Alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For nano. Unbeta'd as always.<br/>"They danced in the light of the moon, the moon." Thanks darling tess for the inspiration!<br/>Idk what this is but eh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>